Histoire éternelle
by Magicina
Summary: OS: Un bal au allure de conte de fée


Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ce soir ………… Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'agir ainsi …… Et pourtant cette attitude me convient très bien …… Mes gestes sont spontanés, naturels …… Je ne vois rien autour …… Seulement lui ……… Lui et moi …… Nous deux à un bal …… Douce ironie pour moi-même …… Je n'aurais jamais cru me retrouver à cette place …… Et beaucoup ne doivent pas y croire non plus ……..

_Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais,  
De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en secret..._

Un geste imprévu ….. Cette nomination de préfète en chef …… Pour ma part cette nomination ne m'a étonnée qu'un peu mais c'est celle de mon homologue qui m'a laissée sans voix …… Un grand brun musclé à lunettes... Vous voyez certainement de qui je parle …… Et oui James Potter …….. Pourquoi ……. Je me pose encore cette question …….. Enfin bon toujours est-il qu'il m'a laissée tranquille depuis la rentrée … Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Et voilà qu'il y a quinze jours Dumbledore annonce ce bal de Noël pour les élèves à partir de la sixième année ….. Et bien sûr les préfets en chef doivent y aller ensemble… Dumbledore l'a fait exprès … Enfin Potter n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'y aller avec moi... Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il était malade mais après une explication dans notre salle commune j'ai su la raison : il en avait marre de mes vannes et donc il ne voulait pas passer une mauvaise soirée… Et il avait réussi à me faire culpabiliser … Et j'ai été gentille avec lui !! … Bon voilà vous avez deviné la suite jusqu'à ce soir…

_Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête,  
Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand chose, une fleur offerte..._

Ce soir en plus il l'a joué romantique …… et je craque pour ce genre de mec … romantique, attentionné, et tout et tout …. C'est le monde à l'envers … J'ai eu le droit à une réplique qui m'a fait bien rougir : « Tu es … ravissante ». Et quand on vous dit çà les yeux hypnotisés, la bouche grande ouverte, ça fait monter le sang aux joues … Bon j'ai voulu marquer ma dernière année à Poudlard : une robe vert émeraude légèrement décolletée avec de fines bretelles et le dos échancré jusqu'aux reins avec un maquillage léger mais très joli et les cheveux noués en un chignon d'où tombaient négligemment quelques mèches ….

_Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil,  
Mais... comment savoir la peur envolée que l'on sait tromper..._

Et maintenant cette soirée se passe à merveille … Je m'amuse … Je discute de tout et de rien avec James… Potter ! Bon je dois reconnaître qu'il est super sympa … Il est romantique, attentionné -j'ai eu le droit à un lys blanc que j'ai attaché à mon chignon, drôle, et en plus il est beau ….. Mais je déraille moi …. Où est passée Lily Evans ? In formation : Lily Evans à la recherche de son esprit ! Mais en plus je ne bronche pas et continue avec lui sur cette lancée … Je dois être malade … En fait je me sens merveilleusement bien... Une chaleur nouvelle dont je ne connais pas la provenance se répand dans mes veines … Soudain la musique commence et on se lève pour danser… Les musique rythmées se succèdent … Je dance comme une folle, je ris et il en fait tout autant … Je me fiche en ce moment de ce qu'on pense de moi … Je suis bien … Puis un morceau plus lent commence … Cette mélodie ... J'adore cette chanson … Je la mets quand j'ai besoin de réconfort ….

_Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané,  
C'est vrai c'est étrange, de voir comme on change, sans même y penser..._

Je le vois devant moi … dans la contemplation de ses chaussures … Il relève la tête … Une invitation muette … J'avance et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque … Je sens les siennes s'accrocher à ma taille … Des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale … Je ne sais pas s'il les sent … Mon cœur s'emballe … Ma tête appuyée contre son torse je respire son odeur … Il sent bon …

_Tout comme les étoiles, s'éteignent en cachette,  
L'Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête._

Tout est flou autour … les lumières ne sont plus que des lueurs … Je me décide à relever la tête … Mon regard s'arrête dans le sien … Je suis hypnotisée … Je n'arrive plus à me détacher … Lui non plus ne bouge pas le visage … Je ne vois plus … J'ai fermé les yeux … Je sens son souffle chaud se rapprocher de moi … Je ne bouge pas … Je sens la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes …

_L'Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête..._

J'ai l'impression de flotter … Je me sens bien … Je suis bien avec lui … Et à ce moment là je comprends … J'ai eu tord … Je me suis voilée la face … Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres … Il rougit … Il veut parler mais je mets mon doigt devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler … Ses lèvres sont douces … Je colle mon front au sien …

« Je t'aime James »

Ces mots sont sortis tout seul... Sans que je puisse me contrôler … Mais je sais qu'ils sont vrais … Et là sa voix suave retentit mes oreilles …

« Je t'aime ma Fleur de Lys »

Et là je sais que c'est réciproque … Je sais que je 'aime … Je sais qu'il m'aime … A la vie à la mort …

Nous deux … Pour toujours

_Histoire éternelle …_


End file.
